


Last Breath

by Morbid1Curiosity



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbid1Curiosity/pseuds/Morbid1Curiosity
Summary: Yang has a secret. Something that would bring disaster to her life if someone was to find it out. And its because of that secret, that she now wanders under the night sky of Vale, with a clear destination in mind.





	1. Night Walk

Yang was deep in thought as she moved through the streets of Vale. It was dark, empty and cold. But she had a purpose to be this late around the city. She knew that it would be suspicious for the rest of her team. But that could always be explained in some fashion. To be honest she didn't care. This entire situation was ridiculous and if she started to logically asses things around it, that wouldn't end up too well.

 

It was because of her that Yang was now moving across the dark streets. Because of her that she risked being discovered by her team. But she couldn't help it. That girl gave her purpose. Something that she always deep down lacked.

 

A single car drove next to her, to which she would pay little attention if not for the fact it moved a ton of dust after it. Whoever was driving it just waited to get into an accident with how fast they moved. Although Yang couldn't help and think how it reminded her of her own life. A bitter smile appeared on her lips.

 

The previous day, or rather the time when the sun was still up, Yang considered to perhaps buy a little gift. Sweets, flowers or something more cheesy like a plushie. Its what people did whenever they were in any kind of relationship, right? And she let out a chuckle at the memory of these thoughts. This was far from normal. This was quite wrong, some could say.

 

But Yang never was one to listen to reason. Passion was what drove her through life. And if someone was to extinguish that passion with cold logic? Then Yang would rather not live such boring existence.

 

She could hear her own footsteps through the silence of the night. Cities were always so fascinating to her. How quiet they could be. No wild life, due to city folks being afraid of anything that wasn't human or faunus. No stars, because of all the street lights and other sources of illuminations. Cities felt so empty without people. Or some could say, even with people.

 

And so did Yang's heart up until recently. It felt like this city. While there were people inside of it, it felt empty. Only void filling it in. There was her dad and her baby sister. But it was lacking something. Something important. Something to make her fire burn as bright as it did now.

 

Yang stopped in front of a vending machine. She looked at all the colorful buttons that marked each and every soda type she could buy. She didn't feel thirsty, and not like she could kill thirst with a can of soda anyway. But the machine standing there did put her in mood for something sugary. If she was more of a romantic type, like Blake, she could almost see herself claiming it was due to the bitterness of her current situation, that she sought some kind of relief in artificial sweeteners of a soda drink.

 

Maybe she could bring something for her? But what could she like. It wasn't the first night they meet like this. Quite the opposite. But its one of these things you never really ask, unless its something that happens often enough that you take notice. What kind of soda people like, or what they dislike. Maybe she even hates this kind of drinks.

 

But there it went, some of her liens. Soon the sound of two soda cans echoed around, for a moment killing the silence. Yang was so used to it by now, that she couldn't help but wince slightly. She looked at the two cans, still debating if the girl she was heading to see would enjoy it or not. With a shrug she decided to move onwards. She could open her own drink later as well.

 

Yang wasn't sure how it came to this. To let her own heart be lit by someone like her. She always thought that she wasn't made for this kind of situations. Love, romance and all that. Not because she didn't want to. But because of how she was. She was passionate about life. From family to her friends and ending with her fighting. Passion was a strong word, it was a word she was fascinated since she heard it for the first time, and since it was explained to her and what it meant.

 

And that was the problem. Her passion. It was now the fuel of her current predicament. And she knew that passion fueled life would lead to disaster. But Yang wasn't afraid of that. She always thought it was better to burn out, then fade away. Not that she had suicide tendencies. But she was self aware enough to know that eliminating logic from your life did tend to make things more difficult, or perhaps exciting? Or both.

 

She enjoyed these long walks at night. While it was cold, dark and dangerous, it was also so quiet. And she had her own mind all for herself, as strange as it sounded. She wasn't worried about school, academy, Ruby, Dad, her friends or what the other day would bring. It filled her with this odd sense of serenity. But it didn't cool down her heart. Quite the opposite. After all, her reason for being here at this late hour was due to someone she was quite passionate about.

 

And while at day she worried what would come of it. How she dreaded for certain situation to happen that would ruin everything. How she wondered where it would lead her, this path she decided to walk on. Night would take all that away.

 

Night brought peace. It was just her, and her passion about this girl. She could focus on just enjoying these brief, rare moments they shared. If anyone could see her like this, peaceful and enjoying this kind of state of mind? Well, they would most likely tease her about it. But hey, even the most powerful warriors had their vulnerabilities.

 

And here it was. Her destination, the warehouses. Yang moved slowly, looking between the buildings and the big metal containers that were stacked on top of each other. She knew what she was looking for. Yet the night was young, and she was in no hurry. The search part was almost like an exciting build up to finally being able to see her.

 

While her eyes scanned the area, her mind continued to wander. Of course her team had suspicions over her weird behavior. They weren't sure what to expect. But they did try to approach her about it in various manners. Yang simply shrugged them off with a laugh. They wouldn't understand what they had.

 

There it was, the one stack of container she sought. She wasn't sure which one she would find the girl on, of course. But she saw the signs. It would be this one. It was difficult at first to get used to this kind of thing. But after how many times they meet in this kind of fashion, Yang decided she enjoyed this little game.

 

She stopped herself. A sigh escaped her lips as she looked up, and then behind herself. It always came, this logical part of her mind that told her to just turn around and leave. That this was wrong, this should stop. This would lead to someone getting hurt. And while Yang didn't mind if it was herself that would get hurt over her own dumb mistakes, she was afraid it would lead for someone she cares for to be injured in some fashion.

 

But while she knew it was coming, she also knew that it wouldn't stop her. The passionate fire that burned inside of her would never give out for something as meaningless as an ounce of logic.

 

She closed her eyes and summoned her aura. She could feel her own heart increasing the pace in which it beat. Was it because of her body understanding she was about to bend the laws of physics with her ability, or was it because she was about to see her? Yang wasn't sure. Perhaps combination of both.

 

She jumped, her hands grasping onto the edge of the container, as she climbed up onto it. And there she was. The girl she came to see.

 

While the night sky was empty of any clouds, and the full moon was clearly visible, with some of the most bright stars here and there, this girl sat at the opposite edge of the container with an umbrella resting against her shoulder.

 

Yang knew she was aware of her being there. Yang wasn't exactly quiet while jumping onto the big metal box. That would be something only Blake could do, with her being a ninja kittycat.

 

She didn't want to make too much noise, not because of the girl here, but due to the fact she'd rather not have them randomly be found out. That would be a disaster for a few reasons. So she tried to step softly, as she approached the girl.

 

"Hey." She offered quietly, and at that the girl turned around. She eyed Yang for a brief moment, before giving her a cheerful smile and a wave. Yang couldn't help but grin back at the girl.

 

The way this girl would keep herself always amused Yang. With her hair being half pink and the other half brown. Although she always appreciated the way she dressed. While not something Yang would wear herself, it was nice on this girl, fitting was the proper word. Her white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots.

 

And these ridiculously high heels. She was a shorty after all. Although saying that out loud would cause Yang to being stabbed, to which she decided not to voice her amusement too often. Just sometimes. Being stabbed sometimes was better then being stabbed constantly. And worth the angry yet incredibly cute pout the girl made.

 

Yang joined the girl, as they both sat at the edge of the metallic container. Neither looking at the other, as they simply sat there for a long moment in silence, enjoying the night sky. The smell of icecream was what always got her. It was weird at first, this sweet smell. But Yang soon found it quite addictive. The smell of her perfume. She chuckled under her breath at that thought.

 

"I got you some soda, although I wasn't sure which you'd like. Or if you would really want one." Yang settle the cans in between both of them, waiting for the girl to either pick one, or just ignore them. The blonde didn't really care at that point. Her soda craving was diminished quite quickly once she found herself in the company of this girl.

 

But as Yang looked at the full moon, she could hear a metallic clink, followed by a hissing sound of pressure being released from the soda can. She took a glance as the girl continued to wave her short legs over the edge, her umbrella in one hand, as she held the can in her other. She noticed how with each blink her eyes changed color as the other girl started at the moon.

 

Yang reached for the remaining can, looking it over as if deciding if she should open it or just leave it be.

 

"You still haven't changed your mind, Neo?" Yang looked over at the girl. The girl looked at her and tilted her head to the side, curious at what she might mean by such vague question. Yang smirked and shook her head. Soon the sound of another can being open could be heard. The blonde girl took a sip of it, letting the sparkly flavor fill her mouth before she decided to continue.

 

"Being a bad guy." Yang decided to be clear of what she meant. Neo let out a soft sigh and shook her head, before moving to look up at the moon.

 

"I understand. I would have hard time leaving my family as well." It was their little ritual. Yang kept asking things she knew answer to. And Neo answered in the way Yang knew she would. But these were questions that had to be asked each and every time they meet.

 

"You look nice today." The blonde decided to change the subject as she smiled at the girl. Neo let the umbrella rest against her shoulder as she smiled and covered her mouth as if she was to giggle. But of course no sound came out of it. Putting her can down, she made a small heart symbol with her fingers above the place where her own heart was.

 

"Yeah I...I Love you too." And there it was once more. Silence. But Yang didn't mind. She learned that silence was a lovely sound, as strange as it sounded. Both girls once more sat there just looking at the night sky.

 

"You know, at nights like this. I sometimes hope that the sky would just open and swallow us both. Just...eternal Heaven for a couple of souls. With nobody to judge us. Just the two of us, being able to be happy together." Yang let out a sigh. She heard the other girl shuffle, and soon felt Neo wrap herself around the blondes arm. She looked down at her only to see a smile and a pair of white eyes. Yang couldn't help but give her a smile of her own.

 

"I'm sorry. Its just how nights work at me, you know. I get all...poetic. Or maybe just sappy." The blonde looked at the icecream girl just as she made the giggle motion once more. Once she opened her eyes, it went from white to pink and brown.

 

Yang leaned over the girl and slowly closed the gap between their faces. Neo was surprised for a brief second, before smiling and doing the same. Meeting the blonde halfway there. As their lips touched, the blonde could feel her heart go ablaze.

 

But it didn't fill her with rage or anger. It didn't fill her with the idea of doing something brash, sudden or aggressive. It didn't fill her with energy to destroy mountains.

 

It was a different type of fire. Like what you find at a fireplace in your home, while there's a cold winter roaming just outside the window. One that fills you with content and safety. Something that makes you wish that the moment would never go away.

 

It was Neo that shyly brushed her tongue against the lips of the blond. And Yang wasn't one to reject such request. As she allowed access for the smaller girls tongue to enter her mouth. Soon their tongues entwined with one another. The firecracker could taste the different flavor of soda the other girl drank. It was sweet. Something just right for a bitter scenario the two of them had been put by life and fate.

 

They soon parted, looking into each others eyes. Yang couldn't help but smile as Neo's irises changed colors with each blink. While freaky at first, she learned that it was quite alluring in its own way.

 

Once more they just sat there, enjoying the night sky. "Hey, Neo?" Yang looked at the other girl, to which she looked back at the blonde with a slight tilt of her head.

 

"If we end up fighting. And doing so to the death again. Promise me one thing. That we'll go for each other. And if one of us was to die, we'll do so from the hand of the other. Just so we could feel each others last breath." Yang saw the other girl looking around. First quite surprised at the odd request. Then clearly troubled by the prospect of such situation. But finally something clicked behind her eyes, and she looked up into Yang's eyes, giving her a firm nod.

 

"Pinky promise?" The blonde reached out with her hand, her pinky out. Neo couldn't help but make the giggle motion, as she sealed her promise in the most sacred of ways.

 

"Just to feel your last breath." Yang repeated, and they both decided that enough words were said that night. Both of them enjoying the full moon and each other's silent company.

 


	2. Beginning

Yang smiled as she saw the sun rise slowly on the horizon. She should be going back. But it was always so hard to leave. To know that another gamble with time would start. Would they meet once more, and if yes, would it be as lovers or enemies. Would it be their lips or weapons that were to clash. She smiled sadly at that. Moving her fingers to poke the girl sitting next to here.

The body shattered like glass.

Yang knew she just left. It always was like this. Goodbyes were so sad, they both agreed they sucked. This entire thing sucked. Blake would love to hear all about this little story of hers. How it would fit into her little harlequin romance novels. Lovers from opposite groups meeting in secrets, knowing there is no future for them, yet continuing the little dance on the edge of a blade. Once this is over, she should tell her. Yang smirked, but perhaps not immediately. She would need some time to get over her loss.

How did it came to this? Well... That was kind of a weird story.

 

oooOOOooo

Yang blinked as she saw the message. 

Meet me at the docks after its dark. I'll be waiting behind the ports captain office. Come alone, or I won't be there.

It was Saturday morning, so Yang decided to sleep in. Yet she heard her scroll buzz while sleeping. And for some dust know what reason, she decided to reach for it. Assuming at first it was most likely Ruby wanting something silly that she could ignore and go back to sleep. Yet, here it was. A mysterious message from an unknown number. Of course her sleeping plans would get ruined.

Her first instinct was of course to ignore it. Why should she listen to some random message from dust knows who. The second idea is that this was a trap. So inform the other girls and see what's up. What if someone was hunting them down? Or her family, and they wanted to start with the strongest link, that is Yang, of course. 

And it was that last part, the fact that she could bring danger to her friends and family, that made Yang decide to go alone just as the message would request. Whatever it was, she could handle it. 

Another thing was that...Yang Knew she should remember about something. Today was some kind of special day, yet Yang couldn't bother to check for it on her scroll or ask, but it kept gnawing at the back of her brain. 

It was such a confusing day for her, with two mysteries. One that she was too lazy to bother with the solution, and the second being dangerous and timegated. How she hated to have to wait. It wasn't that she lacked patience ... Actually alright, that was exactly the reason why she hated to wait. 

It didn't help that her teammates annoyed her. Clearly, all this thinking made her a little less ... Active. As such they were bothering her all day if she was alright, if there was an issue or if something happened. While she was bad at lying, she did have a half lie ready each time they asked. She couldn't sleep in the morning. And as such, that made her mood a bit less cheerful.

That snowballed into her next excuse, which was that she required some time alone. Which served her purpose of sneaking away, alone, to Vale for the meeting.

oooOOOooo

Yang moved through the dimly lit streets of the city. While usually that rational part of her brain wouldn't bug her much, it was screaming at her with all its might. How it was a bad idea. How she would get hurt, captured or killed. How much it would hurt her family and friends. 

But Yang was too proud to back off now. She decided she would do this herself, and it would be done this way. She had a scroll message prepared just in case. One click and Ruby would know. While it might be too late, at least she wouldn't have to wonder what happened. Neither her, nor anyone she cares about. 

A lousy solution, but it was the only thing she could come up with while flying from Beacon to Vale. And less dramatic then leaving a note or a letter 'if you read this I'm dead' kind of deal.

It wasn't long till she arrived at the docks. Yang wasn't sure if it was always such a short walk, or did it feel this way due to her not knowing what to think about all of this. Or maybe it felt longer then usual? The blonde never paid much attention to how much time it took her, or how it felt, when going from the airdocks to ...well, Normal docks. 

She found the building she was looking for, and sure enough, behind it was a dark alleyway. 

"Anyone here? I'm alone like you wanted." Yang said as she stood at the edge of the suspicious dead end. And then she came. The umbrella wielding girl. Yang immediately went into her battle stance, her gauntlets opening fully. She knew it, this was a trap. 

Yet to her surprise, the tri-colored girl approach her slowly, and once she noticed that Yang was in her battle stance, she raised her arms in a defensive, pleading way. Yang was confused by that. Lowering her guard for a moment, before frowning and putting it up once more. What kind of trick was this.

Neo thought for a moment, before putting her umbrella down onto the ground, and taking something out of her bag ... A pink card. Yang had to admit, that got her extremely curious. Seeing as the girl approached her unarmed, Yang dropped her stance, her gauntlets returning to its idle form. She didn't have to be this prepared. She wasn't like her sister who was defenseless without her weapon. Her fists were her combat tool after all. 

The small girl approached Yang and reached out to her with the pink card, bowing as she offered the piece of paper. The blond raised a brow and took the card, opening it.

Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
Fire is hot,  
And so are you! 

Will You be my Valentine?

Ooh right, today was valentines day. That was the other thing Yang's brain was nagging her about. And well, that was also the reason why she forgot, since she didn't have anyone really to spend it with, nor would she have anyone to really ask out ... Wait...

"What?!" Yang's brain just caught up to what was going on. She looked in shock between the card and the brown-pink haired girl. She just stood there timidly with her arms behind her back, her dual colored eyes looking to the side, while her cheeks had a slight pinkish hue.

"You..I mean...did You just ask me out on a valentine date?" The blond wasn't sure what was going on. Was this a joke, was this part of a trick. Was this some kind of hidden camera stunt. What was this.

Neo simply nodded, still not directly looking at the blonde. Yang on the other hand could feel her brain just melt. It tried to understand the situation, while at the same time trying to figure out what to do next. This is why fighting grimm was so much easier. You could solve problems by punching them. Would punching this girl solve any problems? Doubtful. Also it would make Yang into a monster if she really was just asking her on a date. 

"I mean ... I Don't even know your name. But that's besides the point. We're like, enemies. You work with the bowler hat guy." Yang wasn't sure if she tried to convince herself or this small girl. And if she did? What was it that she tried to convey by that. 

Neo simply shrugged, she took out her scroll and with a few taps, hid it once more. It was then that Yang's device acted up, and as she took it out, it had another message from the unknown...well Now known source.

Neopolitan. Neo.

"Like the Icecream?" The taller girl couldn't help but ask out loud. That made the umbrella girl blush a bit more and she once more shrugged. Yang sighed deeply. "And this isn't a trick? I know you wouldn't say even if it was. But I have to ask." 

Neo let out a soft sigh, looking to the side a bit saddened now. She closed her eyes and with one deep breath she once more looked at Yang. This time a soft smile on her lips as she shook her head. To prove it, she pointed at her umbrella that was left behind her.

"I mean you understand why I'm doubting you, right? Not that I wanna hurt your feelings ... Assuming they are genuine. But this really seems like a trap." Neo simply nodded, gave a shrug and pointed at the pink card that Yang still held. The shorter girl joined her hands in a pleading manner.

Yang knew what she had to do. This was ridiculous, and this would only bring bad things, for both of them. Either this was a trap and she was in danger, and by accepting it she would get deeper into the spider web. Or this was genuine, but then what? How could they date. How could they be together. Unless this girl would end her evil ways of being. Which the blond wasn't sure. As such she knew what had to be done.

"Fine, I'll be your valentine." Yang sighed, she hated herself. She hated that she couldn't for once listen to her logical part. Instead she had to go with her heart. Neo gasped and jumped into the air with her arms in the air. She quickly moved closer to Yang as she grabbed her hands. She looked up at her with the most cheerful smile the blond girl ever saw. At least it seemed so at the time.

The firecracker couldn't help but to smile herself. She wasn't sure if anyone could act up such genuine reactions. And since she already accepted, trap or not? She might as well enjoy it. 

Yang hid the card just in time before her arm got tugged away by the smaller girl, as she pulled her out of the alleyway. "H-Hey, what about your umbrella?" Neo's only answer was a shrug and another smile. And the blonde couldn't help but wonder what did she got herself into ...

oooOOOooo

"TeaLeaf? Is this your favorite place?" Yang looked between the sign and the smaller girl. Neo simply shrugged and moved her hand up to wave it in a "so-so" manner. Ending that topic, they entered the place. To Yang it seemed like a simple cafe, nothing too fancy. Something she could get behind. 

The blonde remembered when Blake teased her about the idea of her and Weiss dating due to their personalities clashing. That cat reads too much romance novels. Yet the one thing she remembers most was the idea of being dragged to all the poshy places. Ugh, just that made her shudder.

Yet instead of heading towards a table, Neo approached a man standing near a podium. He greeted her and she pointed at something in the big book he had sitting on the podium in front of him. Yang tilted her head, did she make some kind of reservation? 

The man nodded and pointed in some general direction. At least it looked like it for the blonde. Yang wouldn't lie if she said that it made her feel a bit...weird, But in a nice way. She felt special, since it meant that this girl had plans, and she had to prepare things beforehand. Just for her. 

Her train of thoughts was interrupted when the tri-colored girl came back to Yang who opted to wait near the entrance. She took her arm and lead her towards the more flowery part of the cafe. The firecracker couldn't help but smirk at that. How cheesy, yet somehow sweet.

Soon a waiter appeared offering each of them a menu. Yang wasn't sure what to get really. She wasn't particular in mood for anything that was being offered. Maybe she could get some tea or something. Or would it be rude not to get anything? Her thoughts were once more interrupted as she felt her sleeve being tugged.

"Yeah?" She looked down at Neo, who was pushing her menu towards the taller girl, her finger pointing at one of the desserts. "Erh ... You don't need to ask me if you can order something." Yang let out a chuckle, to which the tri-colored girl rolled her eyes and pointed at the meal once more, and then point at herself and Yang.

It took a few seconds before it clicked in the blondes head. "Ooh, you want to share it? Like, one dessert for both of us?" The firecracker blinked. It was...quite Odd. But Yang understood how it could be romantic. It wasn't a mystery that she herself wasn't quite the romance girl. But while she didn't seek it out, why would she deny such for someone else? Especially on a date she agreed on.

"Alright, lets share it then." That made the smaller girl rise her arms in victory. Yang wondered if the girl was so...expressive Due to her being a mute. Was it her way of communicating, or would she still be that way even if she could talk. 

The gesture made the waiter appear, ready to take their order. Neo pointed at what she wanted to order, and showed 1 with her finger. The waiter looked at Yang, to which she shook her head. He understood and headed towards the kitchen to whoever was preparing what they wanted.

"So...Neo, Why...I Mean. Why did you ask me out? Let's forget for a moment of our current situation and affiliations. But why me? Its not like we spent a lot of time together. Unless you stalk me?" The firecracker squinted her eyes, to which Neo raised her hands in a defensive manner, shaking her head left and right. 

Neo then pointed to her eyes and showed 'one' with her fingers, only to show an exaggerated display of anger, something that made Yang giggle, after that the shorter girl pointed at her eyes again and showed 'two' with her fingers.

"You like how my eyes change when I get angry?" Yang tilted her head, to which she received a big smile and a nod from the tri-colored girl. She then pointed at the blond and mimicked what she did, as she tilted her own head.

"Huh? Why I agreed? Erh... I'm not sure. I mean, you're cute and all, with that exotic twist. So why not?" To be honest Yang didn't know the answer. She asked herself over and over why, but she didn't know. She simply had no answer. Was it just that? Did she find this girl attractive in some way, and decided to roll with whatever just because of that. 

That made the shorter girl blush and look down. Although Yang saw the huge smile she had. The blonde bit her lower lip a bit, and while trying to hide it she took the chance to look around the restaurant. She didn't care about what she would see. But she didn't want to show how nervous the smaller girls reaction made her. The blonde girl couldn't believe she was happy about how Neo reacted to her words. 

Speaking of the girl, as Yang looked back at her, she was looking up at the blonde with a pair of curious eyes. And once she got the firecrackers attention, she pointed at her own head, and then between herself and Yang.

"Am I thinking about us?" The blonde sighed. "I guess I am." she smirked. "Since, you know, I assume you also have some motel reservation after this for...you Know." She waggled her eyebrows. It took Neo a moment to understand what she meant. Her face lighting up as her eyes opened wide in shock. The firecracker couldn't hold her laughter, to which she received a very angry pout and a soft punch to her arm.

Yang continued to snicker softly as she rubbed her arm. "Is that a no?" The only response she got was a tongue sticked out in her direction. The blonde grinned at that. While she enjoyed teasing people, this gave her a very important information. While Weiss liked to call her names that would imply she preferred to use brute force over brain ... And it often was the truth, Yang could be subtle. Not often, but she could. 

This showed that it wouldn't be a one night thing. This was done to either be a romantic one off, or this girl had plans to make this a more...permanent Thing? Was it even possible?

Once the dessert arrived, she decided to store that thought for later. It was a big bowl of...

"Neapolitan icecream? Really? Isn't that a bit...cheesy?" Yang then gasped surprised, which made the smaller girl blink. "So its true ... You want me to...mmff!" She felt a small hand cover her mouth, not letting her finish her quite colorful description that she wanted to tease the girl with. 

Neo was once more blushing with that angry pout on her face. Yang decided she likes that look. It made the girl look cute. "Sorry, sorry! I'm just kidding." She opted from any more teasing. There was a line she didn't want to break. At least not too often and not in situations like this.

The shorter girl rolled her eyes and reached for her spoon. Yang had a bigger pickle right now. As she watched Neo gather all three flavors onto her spoon, she wondered. How do you share desserts like that? Would they take turns? Or make it so that one eats first and other later? Although that didn't sound too romantic ... Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a spoon approach her face. 

Yang blinked at that, and looked between the silverware and the other girl. She had a big, hopeful smile. "You want to ... Feed each other?" Yang blinked and couldn't help but blush. She gulped as her eyes looked around.

Neo had to notice the worried expression on Yang's face. Her hand moving down a bit, her smile disappearing as she looked to the side, clearly disappointed by how the blonde reacted. And that pained Yang. Its not the sadness, which on its own was bad. But the disappointment. How it ruined that pretty smile. 

"A-Alright, let's...share It this way. I'm just, you know. Not used to it." Yang rubbed the back of her neck and parted her lips to wait for the spoon to enter her mouth. That brought that same cheerful smile back onto Neo's face. The blonde could see that she had to stop herself from showing too much excitement not to throw off the content of the spoon. Yang could soon feel the cold icecream land into her mouth.

It felt awkward to be feed like this. But that feeling was overwhelmed by the happiness of seeing the smaller girl so excited to do it this way. Yang assumed it was part of her plan. Make a reservation in a flowery, pretty cafe and enjoy the evening while sharing some icecream. 

Speaking of which, it tasted delightfully. They had to make it here or have it delivered from some very good source. It was nothing like the store stuff she ate. It actually had a very clear taste, and felt so creamy on top of her tongue. 

Yang took her spoon and slowly and carefully gather each of the three flavors onto the spoon. She then looked at Neo who already opened her mouth. The blonde couldn't help but grin at that, as she slowly and carefully feed the icecream to the girl. She closed her lips around the spoon to empty it from its content. The tri-colored girl closed her eyes as she enjoyed the flavor.

"It tastes great, I agree. I never ate such good stuff." She then leaned a bit towards the girl, who still would let the taste distract her, making her open for a direct tease assault from the blonde. "But I think its so great cause of you feeding it to me." Neo opened her eyes wide and blushed. She saw Yang winking at her and part her lips to show that she was waiting for her spoonful of the dessert.

Rest of the date would be spend like that. While it seemed very trivial, it was also very content for Yang. She thought dates were either less interactive or more interactive. Like some movie with a pizza afterwards. Some chatting and going home. Obviously this had to be different, due to the other girl being a mute. But Yang...didn't Really mind. It was different. And this kind of different made her feel nice.

oooOOOooo

They exited the cafe and moved a bit away from the entrance and from any windows, before standing in front of each other. Yang wasn't sure what to do now. It was different then what she expected. She looked down, and would meet the gaze of the girl, and so they just stood there for a moment, each deep in their own thoughts, each entrapped in each other gaze.

"So...what Now? I would normally either walk you home or let you walk me home. But we both know that this wouldn't turn out too good." Yang's word would sadden the shorter girl, but she gave a small nod at that. She then look pointed at both of them, tilting her head to the side.

The blond let out a sigh. "What's between us?" I...don't Really know. Do you want to meet up again?" The firecracker wasn't sure why she asked that. This was wrong on so many levels. Yet...Yet She did want to. To see where this would get them.

The smaller girl gasped and grinned, nodding her head. She then took out her scroll and pointed at it. "You'll send me a message? Alright. I'll be waiting for it."

Yang then grabbed the girls hands into her own. "I...well, Since we should part here, I guess this is the end. So thank you for the date. It was great." She let go of her hands, moving them higher up the girls arms. She was waiting for Neo to stop her, to see if she would push her back. But she didn't.

And her hands soon reached the girls head. She placed them gently at the back of the girl's head, brushing her fingers into her hair. They both smiled, still looking into each other's eyes. Yang decided to take the last step, and leaned forward. She saw Neo eagerly move to meet her halfway there. And their lips connected. The blonde didn't want to be too aggressive. After all that was their first kiss. She felt the smaller girl push her lips against hers and feel her short arms wrap itself around her neck. Yang had to stop herself from smiling too much at the thought of Neo having to tippy toe to reach her height.

The kiss didn't last long, and soon they parted. Yang saw the girl bow before moving her way. The blond simply stood there and looked into the dark night, in the direction where Neo walked. She touched her lips. With a smile she turned and headed towards the skyport. If she was lucky, she wouldn't have to wait for the night airbus.

oooOOOooo

Yang opened her eyes, looking at the sunset. Its how this all started. Such sweet memory. How did she get here. All the people who trained her told her how its important to be both strong and swift. Yet they never taught her how should she parry the blade of love. How it struck her in the heart and she couldn't do anything to stop that. A bitter smile appeared on her lips. It was late, and she should head to Beacon. 

Yet as Yang was jumping off ready to head off, she didn't notice a pair of eyes that carefully followed her every move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last reupload from this story, as I have not yet written chapter 3. 
> 
> Also the depiction of Neo in my...head Canon? Up till we learn more (If we learn more) is that she has 3 sides to her, just like the dessert she's themed against. Those sides are sadistic and cruel, calm and prideful, lastly sweet and playful. Mostly my deduction of the few things we saw of her in the show. If you think otherwise? Well, assume this fic is some kind of more heavy AU then it already is.
> 
> Either way, Hope you all enjoyed the story so far!

**Author's Note:**

> This is another reupload. A story that started as a oneshot but i decided to continue. And To this day I'm not sure where I want to go with this story. But yeah, Neo/Yang story. Don't see alot of these.
> 
> This was my personal challange, to write a fic with Yang. Since I'm not a big fan of Yang, I decided I should not be biased against her when writing in this fandom. So yeah, instead of doing something simple like Yang/Weiss or Yang/Blake, I decided to go all out and make...this.


End file.
